Turtle Doves
by Yazzy Dollface
Summary: Yazoo is depressed because he is spending Christmas without Reno , so he goes out and buys Reno a special gift to remember him all through Christmas.


A/N : I wrote this after watching a Christmas special on T.V. , but the legend goes far beyond that. Merry Christmas everyone ! Part of my crashed series.

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING

* * *

 **Turtle Doves**

* * *

Yazoo woke up to an excited yell from his twin brother Kadaj. " Yazzy get your butt out of bed! It's snowing out!"

Yazoo groaned and rolled over hauling his pillow over his head to drown out Kadaj and to try to ward off the headache now forming .

" Ugh it's too early Kadaj and I am not feeling well leave me alone." Yazoo said miserably .

It was the 15th of December and thus far Yazoo was not in the mood for Kadaj , snow or anything else.

Truth was , Yazoo was depressed . His boyfriend Reno had informed him the day before that he would be leaving town with his mother to spend Christmas with his mother's family . It was their first Christmas as a couple and Yazoo was going to be spending it alone. The thought did not appeal to him , especially concidering the rest of his family was going to have their significant others with them.

" I guess I should spend as much time with him as I can before he leaves " Yazoo thought to himself.

He finally decided to haul himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom . After showering and getting his prostetic leg on he got dressed in his favorite jeans and a warm turtleneck shirt.

He came downstairs just as Sephiroth's husband Cloud was setting a huge plate of pancakes on the table. " You ok Yaz ? " he asked as Yaz slumped into a chair.

" Yea , I guess . I am just disappointed that Reno is not going to be able to spend Christmas with me " he said dejectedly , " Is that selfish of me ?" he asked looking over as Sephiroth stepped into the kitchen. " Yes it is , but totally understandable " Cloud answered with a laugh.

" What's selfish of him? " Seph asked kissing Cloud on the cheek. " I am upset that Reno isn't going to be here for Christmas ." Yazoo said . " Well nobody can fault you for that , but I have an idea " Sephiroth said passing Yazoo a plate , fork and the maple syrup, " why don't you go shopping today and get him something really nice for Christmas . It will cheer him up and you will feel better too.

" Oh my God , why didn't I think of that ! Retail therapy ! it works every time ! " Yazoo said with a grin, " I am gonna text Nero and see if he wants to go with me . " Yazoo said picking up his phone and shooting off a text to his friend.

" Perfect , I can go by his place and pick him up then drop you guys at the mall" Sephiroth said , joining his baby brother for breakfast.

Nero texted Yazoo back a few moments later stating that he would love to go with Yazoo . An hour later Sephiroth had picked him up and they went to the mall.

" Where do you want to start Nero ? " Yazoo asked opening the main door to the mall and walking in. " Jewelry store . I want to get Shelk a pair of earings or a necklace " Nero said with a twinkle in his eye. Yazoo didn't miss it's meaning .

" You did it didn't you?! You finally asked her out ! " Yazoo practally screamed at Nero in excitement. Nero Blushed behind his mask and nodded . " Yea I did and she said yes " Nero said .

" _Great another happy couple_ " Yazoo thought to himself . " _I am destined to be alone for Christmas_ ".

They arrived at the jewelry counter a few minutes later. Nero walked straight over to the earring display and Yazoo walked over to the men's jewelry section. He was looking at the rings in the glass display case when he heard a familiar voice from behind him .

" Oh my God Yazoo! I haven't seen you since forever!"

Yazoo turned around and met face to face with the very last person in the world he expected to see . He didn't have a chance to respond before he was glomped and hugged almost tight enough to cut off his oxygen supply .

" Hi Yuffie " he croaked , " How is my favorite Ninja nurse ?''

" I'm great ! I am dating Barret now and loving playing Mom to Marlene!" She said , bouncing on her toes " Hi Nero!"

Nero turned to see Yuffie and waved .

" Well kiddo got to go. I was just picking up a Christmas gift for Marlene and I saw you stood here . I had to come over and say hi" she said with a smile . " What are you looking for anyway?' she asked Yazoo looking past him into the display case.

" Something special for Reno" Yazoo said . Yuffie didn't miss the slight note of sadness in his voice.

" Everything ok with you guys? You seem a little blue." Yuffie said , concern evident in her voice.

" Yea , it's just he is going away with his mom for Christmas , and I am gonna miss him. I feel as if I am the only person in the world that's not going to be with the person they love on Christmas. Yazoo said , looking at the rings in the display case again.

" Well may I make a suggestion then ?" the sales represtative said as he approached the counter .

Yazoo looked over at him " sure "

" Well I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. May I suggest these ?'' he said removing a matching pair of gold pendants from another display case and bringing them over to Yazoo to see .

" These are turtle doves " he explained passing them to Yazoo to examine . They were facing each other and each help a branch in their beak. When the branches were held together, they formed a heart.  
Yazoo gasped , they were beautiful.

" The idea of the turtle doves " the clerk continued " is you keep one and you give the other to someone very special. That way no matter where you both are in the world , you will always know that there is someone who loves you."

" Sounds like the perfect gift for you guys " Nero said walking over to Yazoo.

" Yes! Go for it loverboy !" Yuffie said hugging Yazoo again.

Yazoo nodded and passed them back to the clerk . "I'll take them and 2 simple gold necklaces to put them on"

" Of coarse sir " he said with a wink .

* * *

Several hours Later

Yazoo and Nero had finished their shopping and were completely exhausted but quite proud of themselves for having completed the task . Vincent had picked them up at the mall and brought them back to Yazoo's . Sephiroth helped Yazoo into the house with his packages and invited Vincent and Nero to stay for supper.

" So how was the shopping trip ?" Sephiroth asked placing a large bowl of tossed salad in the center of the table while Kadaj served everyone their supper.

" It was so much fun" Nero said " I never went shopping with a friend before" he said.

Vincent looked over at his son with a smile . Ever since Yazoo and Nero became friends he had seen such a huge change in his son , and for the better . Nero was so happy and relaxed now .

Sephiroth had noticed a similar change in Yazoo.

" Oh and Yaz found the perfect gift for Reno. Nero explained with a wink.

" Oh God _**PLEASE**_ tell me he didn't go to a sex shop?!" kadaj groaned as he joined everyone else at the table .

" Kadaj ! Behave yourself! " Sephiroth said appaulled .

" You didn't did you? " Cloud asked Yazoo with a wink , and bursting into laughter at the look on his bewildered husband's face.

" No of coarse not ! " Yazoo said laughing at the silly antics of his family. " It's a set of turtle doves" He said taking a sip of water.

" You bought him a set of what?' Sephiroth asked , a little confused .

Yazoo excused himself from the table for a moment and went upstairs to retrieve the pendants to show Sephiroth , Cloud and Vincent. He went on to explain the legend of the turtle doves .

" I think these are perfect " Cloud said looking at the jewelry. Kadaj nodded in agreement . "Yea, wish I had thought of something like that for Elana" he said .

" When are you and Reno exchanging gifts Yazoo ? " Sephiroth asked .

" On the 20th. He is leaving the next morning ." Yazoo said looking at the turtle doves in his hand. " and you were right Seph, I do feel a little better. I wish he wasn't going , but he will be back, and he will know that I will be waiting for him when he comes home." Yazoo said with a small smile on his face.

Sephiroth , Kadaj and Cloud all exchanged knowing looks , that Yazoo seemed to miss .

* * *

Five days Later

Yazoo and Reno had spent the entire day together , and were now out for a romantic walk in the same park Reno had taken Yazoo to the same day they made love for the first time. The swans they had fed that summer had departed for warmer places , and their pond was now a sheet of ice. The park was lit up in Christmas lights and was covered in snow. It looked beautiful and Yazoo was loving it . They stopped by a large oak tree and exchanged a long kiss.

Reno wrapped his arms around Yazoo and felt a slight shiver . " You cold Dollface?'' he asked , concern in his voice .

" A little '' Yazoo said, snuggling into Reno's chest. " Let's go back to my place for hot chocolate with marshmallows . Plus I have something for you ." Yazoo said looking up and kissing Reno on the nose.

" Sure . Anything you want baby. Besides I have something for you as well" Reno said pulling Yazoo in for a quick kiss before taking him by the hand and walking him back to the car.

They returned to Yazoo's house to discover that nobody was home . After letting themselves in , Yazoo lit a fire in the hearth to warm themselves up and went to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate. By the time he had returned with the chocolate and a few sugar cookies , Reno had turn the lights on on the Christmas tree and turned off the ceiling lights. With the fire burning in the fireplace , it set a very cozy and romantic mood.

" Oh wow , this is nice " Yazoo said setting the tray down on the coffee table, and joined Reno on the floor next to the tree.

" That's the idea sweetheart " Reno said leaning in to give Yazoo a kiss. They only parted when both of them were panting and needing air . Reno leaned in to kiss Yazoo again but was stopped by Yazoo's hand on his chest.

" Hold on for a second Reno" Yazoo said and reached in under the tree. " I want to give you this before we continue , because I want to make sure you have it before you leave tomorrow morning ." Yazoo said turning back to face his boyfriend .

" About that I need to tell you something," Reno said , but Yazoo place a finger over his lips . " Later my love . I want you to open this first" Yazoo said passing Reno the small gift.

Reno unwrapped the gift and opened the box, staring at the mirror imaged Turtle dove pendants inside . He looked back at Yazoo and smiled " These are beautiful , but why two?" he asked a little confused . Yazoo told him the story the jewelry store clerk had told him .

" so this way you know I will alway be here , and you will always know I love you" Yazoo finished and looked into Reno's eyes . " Oh Yazoo. I love you " Reno said , taking one of the pendants out and placing it around Yazoo's neck . Yazoo then did the same for him.

Reno then stood up and went across the room to his jacket. " Now for my gift to you Dollface. "

He knelt down in front of Yazoo and passed him a long thin envelope .

" What's this?'' Yazoo asked , taking the envelope from Reno. " Open it baby " Reno said kissing Yazoo on the cheek.

Yazoo lifted the flap on the envelope and withdrew an airline ticket. He looked back at Reno who held one hand behind his back. " An airline ticket? " Yazoo asked " Why?" Yazoo asked .

Well I was never planning on letting you spend Christmas without me , besides " he said withdrawing his hand from his back and presenting Yazoo with a small box , containing a very beautiful diamond ring . " How else is my grandmother suppossed to meet my fiance if I leave him home ? That is if you will marry me Yazoo" Reno said bowing his head .

" Will you marry me ?" Reno asked looking back up to Yazoo.  
Yazoo sat staring at the ticket and the ring , too stund to respond right away . Suddenly he threw his hands around Reno's neck " YES ! Yes I'll marry you!" Yazoo said , tears of joy running down his face.

Reno placed the ring on Yazoo's finger and kissed him deeply pouring all his love and passion into the kiss. Yazoo returned the kiss just as deeply and with as much love as Reno had shown him.

Suddenly Yazoo withdrew and looked at Reno in a panic " Oh my God I have to tell Sephiroth and Cloud that I won't be here for Christmas ! I have to pack a suitcase! " Yazoo said

Reno burst out laughing and held Yazoo close . " They already know . We had this planned for a month. Even us having the house to ourselves tonight . In fact your bags are packed , Cloud did it after we left this morning and Sephiroth is driving us to the airport tomorrow morning to meet mom."

Yazoo was astounded by the sneakiness of his family and his wonderful fiance. He looked at the beautiful ring on his left hand and back up into the eyes of the most wonderful man he had ever met." I love you Reno. " He said leaning up to kiss Reno.

Reno leaned down and returned the kiss " I love you too Yazoo"


End file.
